


Life In A Northern Town

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Desolation Pass had taught Ray a lot about living up north.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In A Northern Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's ds_snippets community Challenge 120 - The Song Title Challenge
> 
> Warnings: mental health issues
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Light 'n' fluffy. I'm in a good mood. Sue me.
> 
> Prompt: "Life In A Northern Town" by The Dream Academy

Some mornings when Ray woke up, there was this suspended moment of staring at the rough wooden ceiling and thinking, _Where the fuck am I?_

And then Ben would snore softly, Dief would echo the sound with a snuffle and the memories would rush back like a flood. Canada, Ben, _love_. A wry grin would appear on his face as he thought about how lucky he was, snug and safe in their antique bed, a handmade quilt carelessly covering them.

He needed to get up soon, to tend to the fire and check on the dogs in the barn, put the kettle up and start breakfast. Instead, he curled closer to Ben-the-furnace, ignoring his sleepy mutter and Dief's annoyed grumble.

They'd been living in Desolation Pass for three years now (_Desolation Pass? You're fuckin' kidding me!_) and Ray was finally getting used to life in a northern town. It hadn't been easy—they'd had their arguments and their fights—including the truly spectacular one in which Ray had thrown on his parka, slammed out the door and proceeded to march _north_ towards Fort Simpson, which was actually two hundred miles to the southeast.

They'd weathered that rough patch, and the others that followed. Seasonal affective disorder and depression for Ray, a prejudiced boss and other work stupidities for Ben.

Their life together had turned out to be tough and difficult and worth every moment.

Ray nuzzled at the nape of Ben's neck for a moment before planting a kiss there. "Wake up, Ben. We've got a full day ahead of us." And he laughed, bouncing out of bed, ignoring Dief's disgruntled moan and Ben's yawn. "No time to waste."

-fin-


End file.
